


Rain Keeps On Falling

by Hetalia1912



Series: Melekseev fics [3]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Panic Attacks, Storms, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Rain Keeps On Falling

**7:45 PM**

Rain.

Something he'd heard his entire life,but for some reason he still wasn't used to it.

_"You remind me of rain sometimes."_

Nikita didn't understand why he was afraid of it.

It was just rain.Rain wasn't going to hurt him.It was just water,water couldn't hurt him.

At least that's what he thought.


End file.
